custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Stratos
Toa Stratos Toa Krakua- a Toa of Sonics and former member of the Order of Mata Nui. Krakua carries a Sonic Blade which channels his power and wears the Suletu Mask of Psionics. Leader of the Toa Stratos Toa Orde- a Toa of Psionics, Orde was once held prisoner by the Brotherhood of Makuta following his escape from the Shadowed One. The last surviving member of his original team, Orde wears the Mask of Clairvoyance allowing him to see glimpses of the future. He caries a longbow with which he can fire psionic arrows. The long bow can also detatch into twin daggers. Toa Zaria- a Toa of Iron, constantly looking for redemption for violating the Toa Code Zaria was also being held captive by the Brotherhood when Krakua found him. Zaria wears the Mask of Endurance which allows him to adapt to virtually any fight and almost always endure blows from much stronger beings. Toa Valan- a Toa of Plasma, Valan was one of the first Toa to ever exist and was also a member of the Hand of Artahka. Valan wears the Mask of Bio-Mechanics which allows him to speed up and slow down the mechanical parts of others around him. A weapons master without peer Valan's experience with a spear and vast knowledge serve the Toa Stratos well. Toa Graral- a Toa of Gravity, Graral hails from the southern islands and is the last of his kind. Although inexperienced Graral is fast learning the ways of combat from his experienced team members. Graral's main weapon is a length of chain created for him by Zaria. Graral wears the Mask of Emulation allowing him to copy a power from a foe that he is battling or has battled. Toa Matrox- a Toa of Magnetism, Matrox constantly is the loner of the group only forming friendships with Zaria and Graral because he can identify with each of their plights. Matrox is cold and distant but a loyal fighter who will never abandon his team. He carries the Magnetic Scythe and wears a Mask of Growth. Toa Chiara- a Toa of Lightning, Chiara's past is very much a mystery to her but it is known that much of the mystery is due to some involvement with the Brotherhood of Makuta. Chiara wears the Mask of Spellbinding which can diorient a foe much like the vision powers of Thok. Chiara carries twin swords through which she channels her poer. Toa Solarok- a Toa of Plantlife, Solarok only has one thing on his mind settling a grudge with a bounty hunter named Shath who destroyed everyone the Toa was supposed to protect--in a grim joke the bounty hunter left Solarok alive to be consumed by the failure. Solarok wears the Mask of Solar Absorbtion which draws in sunlight to enhance his physical attributes of strength, speed, and toughness as well as amp up his elemntal powers. Solarok carries two twin pronged daggers which he uses much like sais. Allies Toa Inika Phantark Toa Nuva Trivia *The name Toa Stratos was coined by Helryx *Chiara is the only Toa on the team based off a canon Toa that doesn't have any connections to the canon stories *Phantark was originally ment to join the team but his superiority complexes made him a much more convincing anti-hero *Unlike most Toa teams the Toa Stratos don't have an island they protect as their destiny is still unclear, but most likely has to do with the possible return of the Brotherhood Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Toa Teams Category:User:Greenlucario